


Immortality

by lauronfire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauronfire/pseuds/lauronfire
Summary: En mitad de una batalla sin fin dos miradas se encontraron entre la sangre y la desolación.En mitad del eclipse solar dos corazones se vieron unidos por la eternidad.





	1. Prólogo

Desde la antigüedad el ser humano ha alzado la cabeza hacia el cielo y se ha preguntado qué clases de misterios oculta esa gran bóveda que se cierne sobre nosotros.

¿Por qué sale el Sol cada mañana y nos da calor?

¿Por qué la Luna brilla en la noche, iluminando los senderos de cansados viajeros del mundo?

¿Por qué no pueden coexistir ambos, Sol y Luna, a la vez en el cielo?

Sobre las grandes orbes de un niño de apenas cinco años, se refleja una noche estrellada, la cual es cruzada por una pequeña y rápida estrella fugaz que lo deslumbra con su luz.

El pequeño siente paz en su interior, y es que está casi seguro que los dioses le cuidan desde allí arriba, siendo totalmente ajeno de lo que ocurre en el Reino de los Cielos.


	2. Capítulo 1

—¿Otra vez, Jongin? —le regañó su maestro, con su característico rostro arrugado y sus pobladas cejas canosas —. Debes sujetar el arco con más fuerza y apuntar directamente a tu objetivo.

 

—Eso intento, señor Lee —contestó el joven, con gran pesar.

 

—Si no aprendes rápido el arte del disparo de estrellas con arco, Jongin, no estarás preparado para lo que se avecina.

 

—Lo sé, lo sé… —murmuró para sí, y apretó el arco fabricado con hueso de pegaso que sostenía con la izquierda.

 

La rabia le carcomía por dentro cada vez que le recordaban lo que su reino estaba a punto de cometer, por culpa del egoísmo y el orgullo que se les solía atribuir.

 

“¿Atacar al Reino del Sol?” pensó el joven “Vaya tontería”.

 

Sin embargo, no tuvo otra que cargar el arco con una nueva estrella y estirar la cuerda hasta que estuvo totalmente tensa, para seguidamente disparar a la lejana diana construida con piedra lunar.

 

La roca estalló en mil pedazos, que se evaporaron rápidamente por el espacio. Jongin miró ahora, con pena en los ojos, la pequeña nube de restos que había provocado, mientras que su maestro le miraba con ojos orgullosos.

 

El viejo Lee colocó la mano sobre su hombro.

 

—Es suficiente por hoy —pronunció.

 

Jongin se limitó a asentir y en seguida salió de las inmediaciones del centro de entrenamiento para los guerreros de la Luna.

 

El peso que cayó sobre sus hombros desde el día que nació era inmenso, y es que no era otro que el mismísimo hijo de la Luna, un ser de esbelta figura que se movía con gran fluidez y que portaba uno de los más hermosos rostros que uno pudiera imaginar.

 

Su deber estaba en seguir los pasos de su madre y sucederla el día en el que ella falleciera después de una larga vida. Sus obligaciones eran extensas, pero a él no le suponían ningún problema, a excepción de una: la preparación para la batalla.

 

Era conocido por todo el Reino de los Cielos, que el Sol y la Luna se odiaban a muerte, y tanto era ese odio, que por siglos, sus reinos estuvieron enfrentados para conseguir el derecho de reinar sobre la bóveda celestial que rodeaba la Tierra.

 

La batalla que duró milenios, vio su fin cuando ambos Reinos, el del Sol y el de la Luna, llegaron a un acuerdo para reinar, y así es como surgió el día y la noche, llevándose cada uno la mitad de un día.

 

De esta manera permanecieron en paz durante un largo tiempo, pero la Luna era celosa y veía cómo los humanos adoraban más al Sol que a ella, cómo lo recibían cada mañana con una sonrisa y cómo lo despedían con suma tristeza al atardecer. ¿Por qué nadie sonreía cuando ella se alzaba sobre el cielo? ¿Por qué todo el mundo le miraba con esa tristeza en los ojos? ¿Acaso no era lo suficientemente hermosa?

 

Era por ello que después de siglos de paz, Dal, la reina del Reino de la Luna, decidió que era el momento de atacar; ahora los días, simplemente serían noches.

 

Jongin no estaba para nada de acuerdo con los planes de su madre, pero ni siquiera él, su sucesor, podía pararle los pies. No le encontraba sentido a ese deseo egoísta de querer romper el trato y reinar sobre el cielo para siempre. No era culpa de nadie que los humanos amasen más al Sol.

 

Jongin arrastraba los pies sobre la superficie lunar, levantando el polvo grisáceo, mientras se dirigía al inmenso palacete en el que vivían él, su madre, su hermano menor y parte de las personas más importantes de la sociedad lunar.

 

Rodeó el gran edificio construido con piedra gris y vieja, y se dirigió hacia el pequeño cráter que se encontraba en la parte de atrás del palacete. Aquél era su lugar favorito, poca gente lo frecuentaba, ya que allí los cráteres no tenían nada de especial; sin embargo, para Jongin era el mejor lugar de toda la Luna. Le encantaba sentarse en el bordillo, dejar que sus piernas se balancearan a su gusto hacia el vacío y mirar hacia arriba, hacia el infinito.

 

Jongin cerró los ojos y dejó que su imaginación volará. Soñó con una vida mejor, una en la que no hubiera rivalidad, en la que no tuviera que sumergirse en una batalla sin sentido, que solo traería dolor y confusión. Deseó con todo su corazón no ser el hijo de la Luna, no tener ese halo plateado que rodeaba su cuerpo, característico de cualquier ser Lunar. Se preguntó, con la vista fija en Marte, a lo lejos, si había alguna posibilidad de volverse humano para poder olvidar toda responsabilidad que tenía en ese momento con la guerra que se avecinaba.

 

Mentiría si dijera que no tenía nada de miedo, porque ciertamente, estaba aterrorizado. No sabía el por qué, era todo un misterio, pero entre los seres del Sol y los seres de la Luna, se cernía una terrible maldición que ni el más respetuoso de los eruditos consiguió romper. Y es que, si un ser de la Luna era tocado por un ser del Sol o viceversa, ambos se consumirían en polvo estelar y desaparecerían en la negrura del universo.

 

Quizás esa maldición explicaba el odio, la rivalidad y el miedo que se tenían unos a otros. Definitivamente los seres de la Luna y los seres del Sol, no estaban hechos para convivir juntos.

 

❂

 

Los días pasaban y cada vez todo era más real. La guerra estaba al caer y todo el mundo en la Luna lo sabía.

 

Las armaduras de los guerreros y las guerreras estaban listas, las espadas afiladas, los arcos tensados y los pegasos con sus respectivas monturas. Solo quedaba una sola cosa, que Dal, diera la orden.

 

Aquella mañana, Jongin despertó con un mal presentimiento, su espíritu estaba agitado, y no era para menos, pues su traje de guerrero, de color azabache y con una luna de plata incrustada en el pecho, le esperaba colocado perfectamente sobre un maniquí a los pies de la cama.

 

Su madre iba a mandar el comunicado de guerra hacia el Sol esa misma mañana, y mientras, todas las tropas debían dirigirse hacia el límite entre el Reino del Sol y el Reino de la Luna.

 

En esos momentos, sobre el Cielo, estaba reinando el Sol, así que no tardarían mucho en llegar hasta el lindar.

 

Había repasado la estrategia con el capitán más de cien veces en las últimas semanas, pero cada día que pasaba, se sentía más inseguro. Iba a dirigir a un grupo de guerreros y guerreras hacia una muerte segura, él iba a estar en primera fila y por muchas capas de ropa y planchas metálicas que llevara encima, protegiéndole la piel, estaba seguro de que algún guerrero del Sol le rozaría la piel desnuda en un despiste durante la lucha y ambos morirían.

 

Las manos le temblaban aún sentado en la cama, y temía terriblemente por su vida y por la de todos sus compañeros. ¿Qué podía hacer para que todo fuera bien, para que nadie sufriera?

 

Pero entonces un pensamiento se coló en su mente: en la guerra solo hay dolor, y éste es inevitable, por mucho empeño que pusiera.

 

Un sonido procedente de la puerta lo sacó de su estupor. Se aclaró la garganta.

 

—¿Sí? ¿Quién es?

 

—Sehun. ¿Puedo entrar? —se escuchó una voz poco vivaz al otro lado de la puerta.

 

—Sí.

 

Justo cuando la puerta se abrió, Jongin echó a un lado las sábanas y se levantó para comenzar a desperezarse con estiramientos.

 

—El día ya ha llegado —comentó Sehun, sin ninguna vacilación en su voz.

 

El chico de cabellos dorados se acercó hacia el maniquí y rozó con un dedo la luna de plata que adornaba el centro del traje.

 

Por su parte, Jongin simplemente lo miró y se dedicó a asentir sin ninguna gana. Su hermano menor y él eran tan distintos que si le dijeran que era adoptado, no le sorprendería.

 

Sehun era como su madre, odiaba a todo ser procedente del Sol, sin ninguna razón, y era capaz de morir si aquello significaba llevarse a alguien del Sol con él. En más de alguna ocasión Jongin llegó a pensar que Sehun estaba mucho más capacitado para ser el heredero del Reino de la Luna.

 

Su hermano ya estaba preparado para la lucha. El traje se le acoplaba a la perfección a la piel, como si fuera una segunda piel de color azabache que realzaba todos sus músculos. Las botas de cuero negro, le llegaban hasta mitad del muslo y tan solo faltaba que se pusiera los guantes, el peto metálico y el casco, que le cubría toda la cabeza a excepción de sus ojos, el único punto débil de la armadura.

 

—Creía que ya estarías listo.

 

—No me emociona tanto como a ti el hecho de matar personas —pronunció con sequedad.

 

—No vamos a matar a personas, vamos a matar a monstruos.

 

La mirada que Jongin le dedicó a su hermano podría haber paralizado a cualquiera, pero por las venas de Sehun prácticamente no corría sangre.

 

—Ellos no nos han hecho nada.

 

—Ahí te equivocas, hermano. —Con suma delicadeza, Sehun sacó el traje del maniquí y se lo tendió a Jongin —. Ellos nos arrebataron nuestro bien más preciado, el Cielo.

 

Sin nada más que decir, Jongin cogió el traje y se fue tras el biombo para cambiarse. No quería seguir discutiendo con Sehun, porque sabía que aquella charla no le iba a llevar a ningún lado, era como hablar contra un muro indestructible.

 

❂

 

La plaza principal era conocida por tener una gran capacidad para reunir a miles de personas en ella. Estaba rodeada por tres lados por un pequeño palacio perteneciente a la familia real, la vivienda que solían usar cuando tenían asuntos importantes que atender en la ciudad por un largo tiempo.

 

En esos momentos la plaza estaba más llena que nunca, los pegasos enfilados soportaban el peso de sus respectivos soldados y estaban dirigidos hacia el balcón del edificio central del palacio, donde la reina Dal acababa de hacer presencia.

 

 

Ella, con su armadura ajustada a su esbelto y aparentemente joven cuerpo, estaba a punto de mandar a la mitad de su gente a la muerte, siendo totalmente consciente de que ella misma podía morir en esa batalla. El peto plateado que le cubría el pecho por encima del mono negro, desprendía destellos a la luz que incrementaban más su halo plateado, haciéndolo más fuerte.

 

Su poderosa voz se alzó en el aire, llegando a todos los guerreros y guerreras que esperaban su orden. Jongin estaba allí abajo, en primera fila y con todo un ejército a sus espaldas del cual era responsable.

 

Vio cómo su madre lanzaba su discurso, con esa inmensa fuerza que solo ella poseía, con ese poder de persuasión y con esa vitalidad. Él siempre la envidió, porque todo lo que ella tenía a él le faltaba y era por ello que no se veía capaz de heredar su puesto, aunque viendo cómo se daba la situación, no creía volver a verla, ya que no esperaba volver vivo del campo de batalla.

 

—Y con todo esto, queridos hijos de la Luna, idos a recuperar lo que siempre fue nuestro, lo que nos arrebataron aquellos del halo dorado, los dueños del día. ¡Recuperad el Reino de los Cielos!

 

Un gran grito de guerra comenzó por las primeras filas de guerreros y se extendió por toda la masa aglutinada en la plaza principal, haciendo vibrar cada uno de los corazones presentes.

 

Los primeros pegasos despegaron del suelo con el batir de sus inmensas alas de pluma color azabache, siendo Dal, el capitán, Sehun y Jongin quien encabezaban al resto del ejército.

 

El Reino del Cielo les esperaba.

 

_Continuará..._


	3. Chapter 3

El Reino del Sol era muy distinto al Reino de la Luna. Allí todo era de colores vívidos, la gente hacía prácticamente toda su vida en la calle, eran personas muy energéticas y amables, pero sobre todo serviciales. El halo que les rodeaba era dorado, como la luz del Sol al amanecer.

 

Había una palabra que definía el Reino del Sol, y esa era “felicidad”.

 

Desde que las guerras con el Reino de la Luna cesaron, todo el reino dio un cambio drástico. Se dieron cuenta que vivir en la envidia y codicia no les llevaría a ningún lado y que era muchísimo mejor aceptar lo que tenían y vivir con ello con paz y satisfacción.

 

Taeyang, el rey, fue asesinado en la última guerra, la que fue definitiva para dividir el Cielo en noche y día. Su hija, Taeyeon fue quien heredó el puesto, por ser la mayor de los cinco hijos del Sol, por lo que le fue cedido el título de ‘Taeyang’ a ella, lo que la ascendía a reina del Sol. Ella ahora era el Sol.

 

Durante su reinado sus ideas fueron muy claras: respetar el tratado con el Reino de la Luna a toda costa. No quería permitir que miles de personas del Sol murieran por la misma causa que sus padres y que todos los antepasados que vivieron en el Sol.

 

El palacio donde vivía, formado por roca volcánica, rebosaba de vida. Estaba rodeado de inmensos árboles de fuego, donde vivían las más extrañas de las criaturas, todas creadas a partir del fuego.

 

El edificio real estaba siempre abierto al público, donde se podía hospedar quien lo necesitara en cualquier momento, no por algo eran conocidos como los seres más hospitalarios del universo.

 

Detrás del palacio, siguiendo el camino de la derecha, se puede llegar hasta una explanada donde se encuentra el campo de entrenamiento de grifos, el animal oficial del Reino del Sol. Los grifos eran muy dóciles y fáciles de domar, por extraño que pareciera. Siempre que se les tratasen bien, ellos obedecerían, creando un gran vínculo de amistad con su cuidador.

 

El cuidador más reconocido de todo el reino era un joven de cabellos rizados y rojos como el fuego. Él era el menor de los hijos del antiguo Taeyang, y por tanto, el hermano del actual Sol, Taeyeon.

 

Chanyeol adoraba a los grifos, eran su gran pasión desde que era pequeño. Prácticamente aprendió antes a montar en uno que a caminar, así que su futuro se vio decidido desde el primer momento que puso una mano sobre el pico de un grifo y éste se inclinó ante él.

 

El hermano menor del Sol usaba todo su tiempo en el cuidado de aquellos animales que cualquier otra persona habría considerado exótico y hasta peligroso, pero Chanyeol los conocía bien y sabía que no podía existir una criatura más leal que el grifo.

 

De entre los cientos de grifos que estaban a su cargo, había uno que era muy especial. Su nombre era Rose; nombre que el mismo Chanyeol le dio cuando tenía solo nueve años.

 

Rose fue su regalo de cumpleaños, ella era una grifo recién nacida y todavía no le habían nacido las plumas que pertenecían a su mitad de águila, por lo que su piel desemplumada y rosada llamó tanto la atención de Chanyeol, que decidió llamarla de esa manera.

 

Desde aquél entonces, Chanyeol y Rose fueron inseparables, crecieron juntos, hasta que Chanyeol se convirtió en un joven alto y fuerte, y Rose se convirtió en una grifo aún más grande que él, con unas amplias alas emplumadas y un pico mortal, capaz de acabar con cualquier enemigo.

 

Hacía muchísimos años, los seres del Sol, usaban los grifos como animal de guerra. Los montaban como caballos y los llevaban con ellos a la lucha, ya que resultaban muy útiles durante la batalla, debido a sus enormes garras delanteras y su pico, capaz de acabar con un pegaso de un solo mordisco.

 

Chanyeol se encontraba en mitad del campo de entrenamiento, intentando que dos crías de apenas un año de edad, les hiciera caso cuando un Jongdae muy apresurado se acercó hasta las vallas que separaban el recinto.

 

—¡Señor! ¡Es urgente!— Gritó el sirviente, agarrando fuertemente la valla metálica.

 

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Chanyeol, sin quitar la vista de los dos grifos que se intentaban picotear el uno al otro.

 

—Tiene que venir a palacio, ahora mismo.

 

Chanyeol no supo si fue lo que dijo o el tono de voz desesperado de Jongdae, pero fuera lo que fuese, dejó allí mismo los dos grifos y echó a correr detrás del sirviente, directo a palacio.

 

En cuanto los dos chicos entraron a la sala de recepciones, se encontraron con todo lo que parecía un caos.

 

Algunos hombres corpulentos daban órdenes subidos a los pilares de la sala, para que se les escuchara mejor. Otros, iban corriendo de un lado a otro cargando con pesadas armaduras que dejaban en el centro de la sala, junto a un gran montón de armas -espadas, martillos y escudos- que iban siendo dejadas y cogidas por más gente.

 

—¿Qué es todo esto…? —Musitó para sí.

 

—¡Chanyeol!

 

La voz del capitán Junmyeon se escuchó detrás de él, por lo que el joven inmediatamente se giró.

 

—¿Cuántos grifos de batalla tenemos?

 

—¿Qué? —Preguntó confundido.

 

—¿Tenemos grifos preparados para la guerra?

 

Nada más escuchar las palabras del capitán, a Chanyeol se le cayó el mundo a los pies. ¿Guerra? ¿Qué guerra? Hacía milenios que el Sol no entraba en batalla con ningún reino.

 

Un ardor empezó a nacer en su pecho cuando el capitán seguía insistiendo en los grifos y en que se tenían que preparar cuanto antes, pues los guerreros del Reino de la Luna estaban cerca y muy preparados.

 

Pero antes de que Junmyeon comenzara a abofetear a Chanyeol para que reaccionara, toda la sala se vio sumida en un terrible silencio justo cuando el Sol hizo presencia en la sala de recepciones.

 

Las pisadas de las botas eran fuertes, su largo pelo del color del oro se movía grácilmente a cada paso. El cuerpo estaba cubierto por un mono de color fuego que desprendía brillos dorados, al igual que su aura, tan potente que sería capaz de cegar a cualquier persona presente en la sala de recepciones. El rostro de Taeyeon era serio y no hubo un cambio en su expresión en ningún momento desde su llegada.

 

Todas las personas se inclinaron para dar la bienvenida al Sol, quien solemnemente, observaba la situación.

 

—Queda poco tiempo. Debemos estar preparados para cuando los habitantes de la Luna lleguen. —comenzó con voz severa. Taeyeon mantenía sus manos unidas sobre su vientre, pero cualquiera que conociera bien al Sol, sabría que ese ligero temblor en sus manos y su mirada vidriosa, denotaban miedo. —Hace siglos que no nos vemos envueltos en esta situación, desde que llegamos a un acuerdo con Dal, la Luna. Al parecer, han decidido acabar con esta paz que nos ha acompañado durante un largo tiempo. Sabíamos que esto podría llegar a pasar…—Se percibió cierta duda en el Sol, sin embargo, siguió con el discurso: —Es por ello que en estos años de paz hemos seguido entrenando a nuestros guerreros. Estamos preparados, queridos míos; sólo es una batalla más, una que lucharemos por nuestra libertad y por nuestro derecho de recuperar nuestro pedazo de Cielo. —De pronto, Taeyeon se vio envuelta en energía y esperanza, su halo dorado brilló con más intensidad. —Recordad que nuestro objetivo no es gobernar plenamente sobre el Cielo, no es matar ni asesinar a nuestros vecinos, los de la Luna. Nuestra misión sobre estas tierras es dar luz y vida sobre el planeta Tierra, mantener una normalidad y que los terrestres no sufran las terribles consecuencias de nuestros actos. Debemos hacer que la Luna vuelva a entrar en razón.

 

Todos los presentes alzaron la voz, estando totalmente de acuerdo con lo que su reina les acababa de proponer, e inmediatamente, volvieron a sus tareas, pues sabían muy bien, que el tiempo era oro.

 

Junmyeon posó una mano sobre el hombro de Chanyeol, pero esta vez no hizo falta ninguna palabra para que el hermano del Sol reaccionara.

 

—Vayamos a las cuadras a preparar los grifos —dijo, apresurado—. Llame a más hombres, tenemos cientos listos para la batalla.

 

Aunque Chanyeol no estaba a favor de que se usaran los grifos para la batalla, sabía que en esta ocasión no había otra salida.

 

Con la ayuda de otras personas, prepararon a los grifos, de manera que en poco tiempo, cada guerrero, con su armadura, su escudo y su espada listos, ya podía montar en su respectiva bestia, a la espera de que el Sol diera la señal para ir a enfrentarse contra los seres de la Luna.

 

❂

 

Taeyeon ya estaba más que preparada, montada sobre su propio grifo y con toda la armadura puesta. A su derecha se encontraba el capitán Junmyeon y a su izquierda Chanyeol, los tres dirigían el inmenso ejército que había tras ellos. Prácticamente todas las mujeres y hombres del Sol se habían unido para luchar por sus derechos, costase lo que costase.

 

Taeyeon alzó el vuelo montada en su grifo y a ella le siguió el resto del ejército. Chanyeol a su lado, tenía un nudo en la garganta imposible de tragar.

 

El límite con el Reino del Cielo no estaba lejos, y de hecho, debía de haber personas del Sol por allí, pues en esos momentos eran ellos los que reinaban sobre el Cielo.

 

El Cielo se caracterizaba por ser simplemente un vacío entre las tierras del Sol y de la Luna, donde kilómetros más abajo, se encontraba la Tierra. El borde del Reino del Sol era un precipicio, al igual que el del Reino de la Luna, era por ello que las batallas tenían que darse en el aire, volando, pues no había suelo donde apoyarse.

 

Los seres de la Luna tenían los pegasos y los seres del Sol tenían los grifos, ambos cubiertos con la armadura lo máximo posible, para evitar en cualquier momento el contacto con la piel del otro bando, lo que resultaría mortal.

 

Estaba claro que la Luna y el Sol no fueron creados para estar juntos.

 

Para cuando el ejército del Sol llegó al límite con el Reino del Cielo, se encontraron con que al otro lado ya estaba preparado el ejército de la Luna, con Dal al mando.

 

Taeyeon supo que era ella por su halo plateado, que era más intenso que el del resto de personas detrás de ella, al igual que el del Sol.

 

Ambos bandos estaban quietos en el límite de sus respectivos reinos, con las patas de las bestias sobre tierra firme. Las miradas asesinas viajaban de un lado al otro, pero nadie hacía el más mínimo movimiento, excepto respirar. La tensión era palpable y era obvio que en cualquier momento la chispa iba a saltar.

 

Quien hizo el primer movimiento fue Dal, que le dio una patada en el costado a su pegaso para que alzara el vuelo, pero tan solo fue ella quien dio el primer paso, el resto del ejército de la Luna se quedó en su sitio.

 

Taeyeon entendió de inmediato sus intenciones.

 

—Quedaros aquí quietos hasta que os avise —informó el Sol.

 

Chanyeol estuvo a punto de protestar cuando de pronto, el grifo de su hermana extendió las alas y comenzó a volar hacia el centro del Cielo, con ella encima.

 

El Sol y la Luna se estaban aproximando tras siglos de lejanía, con el instinto asesino reflejado en los ojos.

 

Antes de siquiera haber llegado al centro del Cielo, Dal desenfundó su espada, una hoja de un metro, plateada y afilada, que reflejaba a la perfección su halo.

 

Chanyeol se dio cuenta de inmediato de la encerrona y le dio orden a Rose para que volara lo más rápido posible hacia donde estaba su hermana, desobedeciendo de esta manera sus órdenes.

 

Sabía a la perfección que ella era muy buena con la espada -no por nada era el Sol-, pero en cuanto Dal desenfundó la suya, otro guerrero de la Luna se alzó en vuelo, directo hacia ellas dos, desde una altura más baja, para que no fuera detectado por Taeyeon mientras se sumía en la solitaria batalla con la Luna.

 

Chanyeol le ordenó a Rose que fuera más rápido, ante sus ojos podía ver cómo aquél guerrero se aproximaba por debajo al grifo de su hermana, con la punta de la espada apuntando directamente hacia su pecho.

 

En un acto de desesperación, Chanyeol le gritó a Rose “A por él”. El fiel grifo obedeció y se dirigió directo hacia el guerrero que iba a atacar al Sol de una forma deshonesta.

 

Las garras delanteras de Rose se clavaron en el costado del pegaso y en la pantorrilla del guerrero. Tanto el pegaso como Rose, perdieron el equilibrio tras el ataque por parte del híbrido. Al tener las garras todavía clavadas en su carne y al no poder volar, el pegaso comenzó a caer al vacío, llevándose con él al grifo y a Chanyeol, quien intentaba por todos los medios que se soltara de aquella criatura de la Luna. Rose no podía volar soportando tanto peso.

 

Los cuatro seres eran arrastrados a las profundidades del Cielo y como no encontrasen ningún remedio de inmediato, entrarían en territorios de la Tierra y ya sería mucho más difícil volver al Cielo.

 

El guerrero de la Luna aullaba de dolor mientras Rose intentaba desenterrar sus afiladas garras de él y de su pegaso.

 

—¡Venga, joder! —Gritó Chanyeol, frustrado por verse envuelto en aquella situación. Claramente, ni Rose ni él estaban hechos para la batalla.

 

Rose batió sus alas con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, hasta que al final se consiguió desenganchar de un fuerte empujón. Sin embargo, la fuerza que ejerció fue tanta y tan descontrolada, que provocó que Chanyeol saliera disparado de su montura, siendo lanzado a los aires.

 

El Reino de los Cielos cada vez era más lejano a sus ojos. Pudo ver cómo ambos bandos al final habían decidido entrar en batalla; en su campo de visión había halos dorados y plateados entremezclados, y a la vez, grandes destellos y estruendos que representaban la muerte de un ser de la Luna y un ser del Sol a la vez, cuando entran en contacto piel con piel. Polvo dorado y plateado caía a su alrededor.

 

Chanyeol nunca había visto una muerte tan horrible, y mientras caía a gran velocidad hacia la Tierra, su visión estuvo repleta de tan horrorosas escenas.

 

Pero él no era el único que caía mientras veía cómo sus seres queridos eran asesinados brutalmente. A unos cuantos metros de él, también caía el guerrero de la Luna con la pierna herida junto a su pegaso muerto.

 

Para cuando Chanyeol se quiso acordar de Rose y de por qué no había vuelto a rescatarle, ya era demasiado tarde. La velocidad a la que caía era alta y ya se había alejado demasiado del Cielo, tanto que ya no era capaz de distinguir a los seres de cada bando.

 

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba cayendo, pero se le estaba haciendo eterno y era desesperante. No tenía ni idea de lo que le ocurriría en cuanto tomase contacto con la Tierra, si se evaporaría en cuanto tocase algún ser de ella, al igual que ocurre cuando toca a un ser de la Luna.

 

El miedo le invadía, pero no podía hacer otra cosa aparte de mantener fija la vista hacia arriba mientras cortaba el viento con su espalda. Ahora el Cielo que veía era el mismo que veían los seres humanos, lo que significaba que su final estaba cerca.

 

Donde debería de estar el Sol brillando con todo su encanto justo encima de él, ahora había una mancha que lo iba consumiendo poco a poco, la Luna.

 

Chanyeol estaba presenciando un eclipse de Sol, generado por el egoísmo de la Luna.

 

Aquél bello fenómeno en el cielo terrestre solo significaba el doloroso encuentro entre el Sol y la Luna, que solo avecinaba muerte.

 

Por un instante, miró hacia su lado y vio que el guerrero de la Luna seguía cayendo a unos cuantos metros de él, poco a poco se iban separando en el aire, pero aquello no evitó que sus miradas se cruzasen por un instante mientras el eclipse ocurría más arriba. Los ojos del ser lunar demostraban temor, quizás el mismo que demostraban los ojos de Chanyeol.

 

En cuanto la Luna tapó por completo al Sol, dejando el cielo a oscuras, los cuerpos de los dos guerreros impactaron contra la Tierra, provocando un ensordecedor estruendo.

 

_Continuará..._


End file.
